


Shulk Gets Wrecked - Pit & Dark Pit

by BunnyFairy



Series: Shulk Gets Wrecked [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Yaoi, a notch or two dirtier than the rest in the series so feel welcome to skip this one if preferred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFairy/pseuds/BunnyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk enjoys a heavenly three-way in Skyworld's hot spring.  Pit and Dark Pit are AGED UP TO 18 for the sake of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shulk Gets Wrecked - Pit & Dark Pit

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is stated in the description, I want to strongly reiterate that Pit and Dark Pit are 18 years old for this story. Also, even though I use the word "twins" to describe them, I do not think of them as being related like brothers. Extra disclaimers: read the tags to avoid potential squicks, and just to reiterate the rule set in the Shulk/Ike/Marth fic, Shulk asked very politely for this scenario beforehand and everything is consensual. Be safe and happy, beautiful readers!
> 
> Oh hey, and if you're interested in checking out more of my writing, [I've been publishing works here](http://fave.co/1WfbmOe)!! They are REALLY naughty, hope you like them! If you liked the rough handling and nipple play and stuff in this fic, then maybe you will like [Black Rose Vampire](http://fave.co/1STxZCn), juuust sayin~

Shulk sighed deeply as he eased back, inhaling the revitalizing steam of the hot spring, his back resting against the ornately decorated tile that surrounded the bath, cool in comparison to the water. Lazily letting his eyes open a sliver, the breathless expanse of water, clouds, and heavenly architecture left him feeling even more dreamlike.

The idyllic silence was penetrated by the overly enthusiastic angel that splashed in the waist-deep water beside him, smiling wide as he asked, “What do you think of Skyworld, Shulk? Isn't our hot spring the best?”

“Can't you be quiet for five minutes?” scoffed the other member of their group, from Shulk's other side.

“I think it's incredible,” Shulk answered Pit genially, choosing to ignore the moodier twin. “I've never seen clouds stretch so far. I wonder how high up we are.” From his comfortable relaxation point seated in the bath, Shulk scanned the expanse of orange and pink clouds that billowed endlessly away from the round, white-and-gold tiled platform that the hot spring was cradled within. Tall pillars and arches circled the platform as well, and stairs spiraled away in several directions, leading to other suspended facilities in the distance.

“It's not _that_ special. It only seems rich and elegant compared to the greasy machinery in your dingy old lab,” Dark Pit smirked to himself, not even looking at the other two, his eyes closed as he relaxed in the water.

“I guess so,” Shulk admitted, weakly smiling through the effort it took not to let the dark angel's grating personality get under his skin.

“Aww, Pittoo,” Pit clung to Shulk's arm as he leaned across him to chastise the other, “Don't be mean! Shulk's our guest! You're supposed to be nice to guests.”

“ _Don't_ call me that,” Dark Pit's red eyes snapped open to bark at him, and Shulk worried that he might move to strike at the other angel, but he only ruffled his black wings in annoyance before settling back into the water. Shulk noted how carefully the two of them kept their wings folded to keep them above the water, and caught himself staring at Pit's, which were in front of his face at the moment since he was still leaning his weight across Shulk's lap to speak with Dark Pit. Without even thinking about it, he'd already reached one hand up out of the water to touch the soft, white feathers.

Pit flinched as if tickled, and Shulk caught himself, apologizing. “I'm sorry! I'm just curious about your wings. I wonder how they work, mechanically. I've seen people with wings on either side of their head, but never their back.”

“Wings on their head? That's silly,” Pit mused, settling in more comfortably on Shulk's lap, resting his arms on Shulk's legs and his head in his hands, so that most of his body was submerged under the hot water. Shulk wasn't sure that he could tolerate the extreme temperature enough to submerge himself that deep, but Pit seemed especially tolerant to it.

“I will see what I can do about introducing you to my friend Melia someday,” Shulk suggested, and Pit beamed.

Beside him, Dark Pit yawned, stretching his arms over his head. It brought Shulk's attention to the golden armlet that encircled his upper arm, and the rest of the golden jewelry that both angels wore even in the bath. Shulk couldn't exactly question it; he himself still wore a necklace and bracelet, which accented his shorts, but he doubted that his accessories were as striking as the angels'. Both of them were stripped down to their racerback tanks and shorts that they normally wore under their fighting gear, but Shulk was noticing for the first time that Dark Pit's gear was edged with gold detailing where Pit's was plain.

“What are _you_ staring at?” Dark Pit's voice snapped him out of it, and Shulk was quick to apologize again.

“Pittoo, stop scaring our guest,” Pit scolded without much force behind his request, having rested his head over his folded arms in Shulk's lap, the hot spring making him sleepy. “You're being too rough.”

“Hmph,” Dark Pit huffed indignantly. Then, surprisingly, he pulled in much closer to Shulk, easing against his arm, much like Pit had earlier from the opposite side. “But, that's what you're here for, isn't it?” he asked into Shulk's ear, his voice dropping low.

The sensation of his voice so close to Shulk's ear sent goosebumps prickling across the surface of his skin, defying the heat from the spring. Pit lifted his head as well, eying their guest with curiosity.

“Well,” Shulk stalled, noting the odd sensation of heat crawling to his face when his surroundings were already steaming.

Dark Pit pressed closer, grazing Shulk's ear with his teeth before he intoned into it again. “You _want_ to hear me abuse you, don't you? While goody-two-shoes Pit treats you all gently and attentively?” He sounded snide at the suggestion. “Robin was right: you _are_ dirty.” Shulk grunted weakly as Dark Pit's hand crept over his abdomen, testing the firmness of the muscles in his stomach. Shulk _felt_ him smirk with satisfaction at the result.

Pit had lifted himself from his reclining position, water streaming down his body as he crawled into Shulk's lap, straddling him. “You always move too fast, Pittoo,” he lamented as he rested his hands on Shulk's chest, easing into his torso. “We could have enjoyed the hot spring a bit longer.”

“I'm enjoying it just fine,” Dark Pit promised, “And Shulk is enjoying it, too. See?”

“Mm,” Pit agreed, lowering himself against Shulk's body, cradling his face on either side for a deep kiss.

 

In short time, the two angels had hoisted Shulk out of the water, perching instead at the edge of the spring, where their feet could still dangle into it if they faced it. Pit wriggled out of his tank, peeling its soaked surface off of his wet skin, and Shulk marveled at the practiced ease with which he folded his wings to keep them from tangling the article as he removed it.

Pit pressed his pale, narrow chest against Shulk's, and pouted openly into his face. “Shulk, you're _so_ much bigger!”

“Maybe if you actually ate anything besides junk food,” Dark Pit scolded from over Shulk's shoulder, “Or worked out once in a while...” Shulk figured it wise not to point out that Dark Pit was exactly the same size.

Pit seemed to overcome his feelings of inadequacy quickly enough, favoring instead to run his hands over Shulk's body, sliding over leftover rivulets of spring water. And Shulk could feel Dark Pit's hands at his back, as well, massaging downward while his twin traveled up. Plunging his hands into his shorts, Dark Pit roughly groped and massaged Shulk's butt, while he clamped his teeth down into Shulk's neck.

Shulk moaned in pleasure, which Pit brightened to see, flashing a beaming smile before he went about his own work. Since he was already so enamored with Shulk's chest, his hands concentrated there, rubbing circles around his nipples. Then he rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, feeling them harden as they were stimulated into erection.

The noises Shulk made were higher now than they were before, his breathing having grown heavier. Dark Pit rearranged himself behind him, biting different spots around his neck, and _all_ of them sent new shivers down his body.

Pit, seeing the enticing treats he'd prepared for himself, lowered his head to close his lips over one of those nipples. He sucked gently, sliding his tongue over the bud, eyes closed in reverence. Shulk gazed down in amazement at the nurturing image of the angel suckling from him, watching his open lips move as he rearranged his angle. He didn't know _what_ Pit was doing with his tongue, only felt hot wetness moving over the erogenous bud, pricked occasionally when Pit used his teeth.

Speaking of teeth, Dark Pit was driving him _crazy._ He scraped and gnawed at whatever flesh he could get into his mouth, and Shulk didn't doubt that the back of his neck would resemble a bruised mess by the end of this. His hands left his backside briefly, but returned with slick gel coating his fingers. Without preamble, he pushed inside Shulk's hole, making him jump in reaction despite that he anticipated the penetration.

Dark Pit favored in-and-out motions over actually making sure that he coated the hole thoroughly, making a number of the first thrusts rough and filled with friction. Shulk gritted his teeth against them. With his free hand, Dark Pit pushed his shorts lower, for easier access. But his erection kept them from lowering in the front, which left Shulk in discomfort.

Pit became his savior, and Shulk wondered if the angel kept an attentive eye out for Dark Pit's rough handlings just so he could correct them. Releasing Shulk's nipple from his mouth, his expression remained wanting, face flushed with heated blush, even as he slid his hands down to free Shulk's erection and shove the garment more comfortably down his thighs. With that addressed, Pit moved to Shulk's other nipple, lapping at it several times with his tongue before closing his mouth over it and sucking it like the other. His exposed nipple felt cold in the air, and Shulk readjusted to the new feelings of stimulation on the other side.

“Fuck, I wanna take you now,” Dark Pit growled, his attention obviously fixated on the hole he feverishly pumped his fingers in and out of.

“Mmn, not yet, Pittoo,” Pit moaned against Shulk's chest, the nipple between his lips muffling his words.

“His ass looks _so good._ Fuck!” Simultaneously with the interjection, Dark Pit's flattened palm smacked the soft skin of Shulk's rear, making a loud clapping sound. Shulk ejected a whine from his throat, which only encouraged Dark Pit further. “Fuck yeah, you liked that,” he insisted, rearranging himself to slap the other cheek, too.

“Don't hurt him,” Pit warned, releasing himself from his activities.

“Look, he's _dripping,”_ Dark Pit pointed out, grabbing the base of Shulk's cock and squeezing up its length, and the sticky string of precum that was already hanging from the tip thickened as more dribbled out, breaking the strand and creating droplets on the exquisite mosaic tiled floor.

Shulk nearly doubled over, hands gripping Pit's shoulders as he gazed up at the angel, breathless with desperation. Pit went crimson at the lewd expression Shulk displayed to him, and averted his eyes to take a moment of thought to come to a decision.

“All right,” he said, “Switch sides.”

 

Now behind him, Pit's hands were gentle as they slid down the sides of his waist, stopping to rest at his hips. Shulk knew that he was being lined up for entry, but at the moment, his attention was before him, where Dark Pit smirked wickedly down at him.

“You like what you see?” he goaded, and Shulk had no rebuttal. Dark Pit's naked form boasted an unexpected collection of body jewelry. Through each nipple was pierced a golden bar, and there was a third, vertical bar through his navel, and the three were connected with a delicate length of chain that made the shape of a Y. As if that weren't enough, the chain further diverged with another length that encircled his waist, like a belly chain. Shulk heated to imagine Dark Pit viewed from behind, where that slinky chain around his waist would be the only visible adornment, sparkling against his pale skin. Combined with his existing jewelry – the armlet and garter – the dark angel looked seductively otherwordly.

“Hope you like your hair pulled,” Dark Pit said as he tangled his fingers through Shulk's curls and pushed his head down. Shulk didn't complain; Ike had taught him that he apparently liked it _very_ much. He supported himself on his hands, putting himself in line with Dark Pit's erected length, tufted with black hair at its base. “By the way,” Dark Pit added, “I _won't_ be gentle.”

“ _Pittoo,”_ Pit said warningly, with low evenness. “Remember that if Shulk makes the hand symbol, you _have_ to stop.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Shulk, you'll make the symbol if you want to stop, won't you?” Pit asked of Shulk instead, sure that he would be more compliant.

Looking over his shoulder, Shulk nodded. “Like this, right?” he questioned, circling his thumb and index finger to make the OK symbol.

Pit nodded. “Pittoo, you'll stop when you see that, won't you?”

Dark Pit rolled his eyes.

“ _Pittoo!”_

“I will, alright?” Dark Pit finally admitted. “I'm not gonna facefuck a guy that doesn't want it,” he grumbled. Shulk didn't anticipate backing out, but appreciated everyone's agreement nonetheless. “All right, Monado Boy,” Dark Pit sneered, giving his entwined hand a shake to jerk Shulk's attention back to him, “Don't leave me hanging here.”

Shulk thought of the embarrassing attempts at this act that he'd made with Robin, and silently prayed that he wouldn't displease Dark Pit enough to invoke punishment from him. He wanted Dark Pit to handle him roughly, sure, but he didn't want to leave him frustrated due to his own inadequacy. He steeled himself, opened his mouth into an O, and took the dark angel's cock between his lips.

Dark Pit hissed, and the pressure of his hand at the back of Shulk's head urged him to move forward. Shulk obediently settled into a rhythm, pleased with himself when Dark Pit grunted out a “Fuck yeah. Take it.”

Pit's hands rubbed lovingly over the soft, pillowy handfuls of Shulk's backside, letting Shulk know that he was planning to enter. He lined up the head of his cock with the lubricated hole, and pressed against it. “Shulk, your butt is so cute,” he cooed, waiting for Shulk to relax. Raising his gaze, he could watch Dark Pit's heated expression, gasping in response to Shulk's motions between his legs. Pit longed for his own stimulation, and pushed harder, until finally, he embedded inside. Shulk tensed, which Pit felt through the tightening of that muscle around his cock, and he released his own soft moan.

Shulk's hips bucked, which Pit took as permission to begin moving. Soon, he was thrusting into Shulk's ass, while Dark Pit filled his mouth, reaching deeper every time Shulk was pushed further.

“You look so fucking filthy right now,” Dark Pit said, grinning wide enough to show his canines. Shulk opened his eyes to look up at him, looking obscene with his mouth stuffed full and moving his head like that. Dark Pit wound his fingers through more of his golden, curling hair and _pulled_ until Shulk had to squeeze his eyes closed again against the pain.

“P-Pittoo,” Pit grunted, feeling airy and dizzy. He leaned over Shulk's back, pleadingly gazing at his twin as he continued thrusting. Dark Pit leaned forward, too, letting go of Shulk's hair to clasp his fingers with Pit's instead, and the two came together to kiss in the middle.

Pit kissed with desperation, opening his mouth to devour Dark Pit's lips and tongue. Dark Pit gasped and breathed hotly, rather dazed himself. His wings ruffled shiveringly, loosing black feathers onto the cool tiled floor, slick with bath water.

Shulk heard them kissing above him, wondering what a sight the three of them must look like. Although, with Dark Pit bent at the waist, Shulk's head has less maneuverability. He only moved forward to take the dark angel's cock deeper when Pit's thrusts at the other end pushed him into it. His nose pressed into Dark Pit's skin, and for a moment he worried that he wouldn't be able to breathe if this continued, forcing him to gesture with his hand that their game was over. Thankfully, that did not become the case, as Dark Pit straightened shortly after, and something Pit did made his voice release an airy grunt.

Looking up, Shulk could only see that delicate chain pulled taut, assuming that Pit had hooked his fingers under it and _tugged._ It pulled at Dark Pit's nipples, his chest forming points as the skin was stretched, which brought him no small amount of pleasure, if his incredibly lewd and fevered expression was any indicator. Shulk was surprised that Pit could even bring himself to do something so ungentle, but his desire to bring pleasure to his twin clearly trumped delicacy. If Dark Pit were only handled delicately, he would never reach satisfaction at all.

Pit leaned further forward briefly, bringing the taut chain to Dark Pit's mouth. Dark Pit closed his teeth over it, and Pit could finally retract his hand, and Shulk felt the thrusting in his ass intensify now that the angel could focus his attention there again. Dark Pit's eyelashes fluttered closed as he now possessed control over the stimulation in his nipples through his teeth, turning his chin up to tug on them with his choice of desired strength.

As Dark Pit was overwhelmed with pleasure, his hands gripped Shulk's head on either side, abandoning restraint as he began forcefully thrusting himself into Shulk's mouth. Shulk's eyes went wide with surprise at the loss of control, Dark Pit's cock sliding in and out of his mouth faster than he could ever hope to recreate with his own motions, hitting a point in the back of his throat much deeper than he would have achieved on his own. This was no longer fellatio; he was only a passive factor in the equation, and he simply made sure that his teeth were safely covered by his lips before letting his eyes close and just riding it out.

The angels fucked him intensely from both ends, his body only a provider of orifices to be occupied by their frenzied thrusting. His untouched cock dribbled precum, splattering the cold floor as it loosed from his rocking body. Would both angels come soon, pumping his holes with hot seed until they filled to overflowing? Shulk imagined the dripping sensation as it must feel from both ends of his body, as if he'd been fucked all the way through.

But that fantasy would not come to fruition, at least not this time. Pit slowed, and Dark Pit begrudgingly followed suit. Shulk heard the soft clinking of the chain loosing from his mouth. He wondered why they were stopping when they hadn't reached orgasm yet. As Dark Pit withdrew from his mouth, Shulk cast a desperately questioning glance back at Pit.

“We have... something else in mind,” Pit teasingly promised, sounding a bit breathless.

“Aww, Monado Boy's still hungry,” Dark Pit huskily patronized, ruffling his hand over Shulk's mussed hair. “Don't worry. We'll fill you up.”

“Sit with me, Shulk!” Pit said cheerfully, guiding Shulk's hips to follow him as he plopped down on the ground, dangling one leg over the side of the bath so that he could splash his foot in the water.

“Ah... like this?” Shulk arranged himself so that he straddled Pit's lap, who was quick to penetrate him again once he was in place.

“That's good~” Pit hummed, and for a moment was distracted by Shulk's muscled torso, which now took up much of the space in front of Pit's vision. “You know, you have a _really_ nice body...”

Somehow, despite everything they'd already done, that simple comment managed to heat Shulk's face.

“You'd look good with some jewelry,” Dark Pit added, his hand sliding over Shulk's pectoral muscles. Truthfully, after seeing how Dark Pit reacted to his piercings, Shulk was not completely averse to the idea. What would Robin say if he proposed such a thing? Dark Pit rudely interrupted his thoughts, brusquely saying, “Come on, move over.”

Shulk didn't know what Dark Pit was requesting, but Pit did, who grabbed one of Shulk's thighs and shifted him until he could raise his leg, which displayed his hole, already occupied with Pit's cock, to Dark Pit, who moved in hungrily. To maintain his balance, Shulk hooked his arms over Pit's shoulders in a hug, which the angel appreciated greatly, nuzzling his neck warmly. For all of Shulk's prowling for rough sex, he caught himself entertaining the notion of a session alone with Pit, amused by the notion of a round of gentle, happy sex, just to mix things up a bit.

At odds with his thoughts, Dark Pit pressed roughly against him, shifting into place under Shulk so that he rested on both of their laps now. Grinning with dangerous mischief, Dark Pit goaded, “I wonder if you can really take this...”

“He's already had Ike before this,” Pit mused, “And he's bigger than the two of us put together!”

“Shut up,” Dark Pit huffed with annoyance, not appreciating his size being called into question. As if to take out his frustration, he had himself in his hand, which he pushed against Shulk's occupied entrance.

“Relax for us, Shulk,” Pit urged gently, comfortingly nuzzling again as he used his hand to pull Shulk's soft skin, stretching his hole.

Shulk braced, hugging Pit tighter, feeling the angel planting fluttering kisses against his collarbone as Dark Pit pushed harder. Pit's fingers crept lower, finally penetrating the hole itself to stretch it further, opening it for Dark Pit to enter. Stars exploded across Shulk's vision when Dark Pit penetrated at last, his shaft sliding up against Pit's.

“Ah,” Pit sounded breathlessly pleased to feel his twin flush against him, pressed together in the tight space of Shulk's hole.

“Mm, fuck yeah,” Dark Pit licked his lips as he got comfortable, evening out Shulk's weight so that both cocks reached inside of him equally. As Shulk shifted, he couldn't retain his grip around Pit's neck, instead hooking one arm over each angel's shoulders, making them symmetrical.

No one moved yet, besides Shulk's desperate, heavy breathing as he normalized the incredible tension of his stretched asshole. Taking two cocks was indisputably different than taking one big one. The direction of the stretch was uneven, leaving him feeling that his hole was opened far too wide, which wasn't inaccurate at all. If he hadn't been exercised by Ike before this, or the multitude of thick toys that Marth had shared with him, then there wasn't any possible way that he'd be able to take these two cocks right now without dangerous repercussions. There likely might be some anyway. At the moment, he couldn't spare the lucidity to care.

“How is it?” Pit asked, dizzy with heated blush, running his hand up and down Shulk's stomach.

“Fffuh... fuhhhhhhck...” was Shulk's distant response.

“Yeah, thought so,” Dark Pit smirked, and tried an upward buck with his hips. Shulk rocked at the motion, releasing a high squeak. Pit mirrored the action, sending Shulk bouncing again.

After a few more experimental thrusts to get the rhythm down, Pit and Dark Pit were bucking upward into Shulk in tandem. Sometimes, their rhythm wouldn't be exact, and Shulk would feel friction on one side more than the other, heightening the unpredictability of the act, keeping his awareness sharp. His legs were spread wide, and Pit's hand crept up and down the tender inner skin of his thigh as he explored, leading up to finally grip Shulk's incredibly hungry, leaking cock. Shulk's tongue lolled from his gasping mouth, relieved to finally feel stimulation in his member, which had been straining for all of this time.

“Look at that disgusting face,” Dark Pit sneered, bucking with wild abandon, and Shulk fought to close his eyelids over his unfocused, rolling eyes. “Does Robin get to see that face? Wish he could see you right now, taking two dicks in your filthy hole.”

“Shulk is cute~” Pit insisted, looking unfocused himself, the motions of his hand working with the wild bouncing of Shulk's body to pump his cock. “He makes cute sounds~ I want to drink from... his cute... nipples...”

Pit was already in the vicinity of his desired meal, his head pulled in by Shulk's arm that rested across his shoulders. He only had to close his lips over the bud, and Shulk's high whine was the pleasurable result. Dark Pit was not one to be left out, and leaned in as well to take the nipple on his side into his own mouth.

Shulk was truly not far from release at this point. With both of them pumping into him, and his cock lovingly attended to, the stimulation over both of his nipples supercharged the mounting energy he felt crackling below his stomach. Dark Pit pulled with his teeth while Pit lapped like a kitten, and Shulk relished the sensation of warmth traveling through his body as he spilled over the edge. His toes curled, his grip over their shoulders tightened, and his throat expelled one final moan as his cock shot hot cum from its tip, Pit's pumping hand milking the remaining bursts.

The angels squeezed together in his hole, and shortly he felt the now-familiar sensation of cum dripping down his inner walls to pool at the entrance, leaking freely this time due to his upright position and the asymmetrical stretch of the opening. However, both angels had expressions of shock on their faces. Shulk, hardly cognizant as he rode down from his high, took several moments to recognize on their faces that, around their open mouths that hovered over his erect, straining nipples, a liquid stained their lips, pooling on their tongues.

Examining closer, he saw fluid still dripping from each of his hard buds, beginning to travel over the muscles down his torso.

“Holy shit,” he hissed.

“You can _lactate?!”_ Dark Pit demanded incredulously.

“Not that I've ever known,” Shulk insisted, equally at a loss.

Pit said nothing, his face only slowly pulling into an elated smile. He threw himself at Shulk's body, pinning him to the floor, which made Dark Pit jump back in surprise.

“Ah!” Shulk interjected, his nipples feeling incredibly tender as Pit devoured one and then the other, further licking down his body to lap up what had dripped down before.

“We can't very well send you back to Robin like _this,”_ he insisted. “Pittoo, help me clean him up! Come on, we have to! At least until it stops...?”

Dark Pit looked torn, having already wiped his mouth with the back of his fist. He reached some form of resignation, shrugging as he sighed, “I thought I told you not to call me that...” Nonetheless, he lowered himself to join them on the floor.

 


End file.
